The Cute Village Couple
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: How Amy and Rory's relationship started...


**Title: The Cute Village Couple**

**Summary: How Amy and Rory's relationship started...**

**Author's Note: Written in response CarlyTenibad's challenge: "****Amy and Rory's relationship stretched over 2000 years, over different timelines and alternative futures, but where did it all begin? How did Amy and Rory meet? Was it love at fight sight or quite the opposite?" on the TARDIS forum - which I suggest you check out for challenges and more! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who. _**

* * *

Amy and Rory were the cute village couple. Everyone had known they'd be together one day – it was inevitable. They were the children who played on the village green, pretending they were in space, travelling different planets. The older citizens would often get great pleasure in simply sitting watching their games and at least once a week one of these people would look at them and say to a friend, "They'll be together forever, those two. Amy and Rory."

Amy didn't see it. She often frowned when someone asked if they were "boyfriend and girlfriend". At such a young age, she simply wanted to be friends with Rory, the boy from down the road with the kind nature.

She'd met him while she was quietly exploring the village, looking for something, _anything, _exciting and different. She was alone, and she didn't really know anyone in the village besides her Aunt Sharon – and frankly _she_ was no fun to play with.

Just then, she noticed the white van sitting outside one of the houses across the road from her own. She frowned slightly and suddenly remembered her Aunt Sharon talking to one of the neighbours about a new family that were coming to the village. Interested, she slowly walked over to the house, splashing through puddles in her favourite red boots.

People were working purposefully, trying to put furniture in to the house. She spotted the little blonde boy hovering by the wall looking a little bit lost. He looked friendly though, so Amy crept around the van to go and speak to him. "Hello," she said. "Who are you?"

The boy gave a start and turned around to face her. She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back, reassured. "I'm Rory," the boy said nervously blinking at this fiery haired girl who was watching him with something resembling curiosity. "Who are you?"

"Amelia Pond," she told him. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes," Rory confirmed nodding, fiddling nervously with the cuff of his checked shirt. "My family just moved here today."

"Would you like me to show you around?" Amy offered kindly. There wasn't much to see in the village but she could show the boy the duck pond, and the post office and tell him where all the roads led.

"Okay then," Rory agreed and as easily as that, the pair were friends.

Slowly Rory began to love little Amelia Pond. They played in the village green and they spend all their time together. Even when they went to high school, they remained best friends. He was the only one that really believed her when she assured him that the raggedy Doctor was real. He loved her, so he trusted her.

Amy didn't see their relationship that way to begin with. She'd made it clear that she only thought of him as a friend – more like a brother than anything. She couldn't see how she could ever be in a relationship with him. It would just be strange.

At least that's what she thought until the last few months of high school when he asked her to the Leaver's Dance. Unsure who else to ask, Rory asked Amy. She was caught off her guard by the question and agreed without thinking. She tried to convince herself they were only going as friends but as the dance came closer she began to wonder if maybe being _with _Rory would really be so bad. He'd always been there for her no matter what. He'd believed her when nobody else would and that meant the world to her.

Maybe their relationship wasn't perfect, but it was comfortable. The thing about Rory was that he didn't really want anything more than what he had. Amy knew he loved her with all his heart, and in a way, she loved him like that too, she just hadn't quite realised it yet. She was happy with him, certainly. She knew he'd always be there and she liked that security.

Rory and Amy. Together forever.


End file.
